Why Doesn't She Care?
by pinkluver93
Summary: What will the duo find out in this chappie? :D :D
1. Chapter 1

What if Duncan was the straight A, overachiever good guy and Courtney was the bad girl who always went to Juvi and was a constant troublemaker? Read on to find out! I might just add the pairing concept in this story too! Note: They both go to the same school together and it's way before TDI or summer for that matter. Anyway, on with the fic:

"Well, time for another day of school," I thought euphorically. After I brushed my teeth, I put on my green polo shirt, black khakis, and perfectly white sneakers and combed my shiny dark hair. "I have to dress for sucess," I said to myself in the mirror. After looking at my watch, I had to hurry on to school.

"Bye mom!" I cried out. "Bye son! Do your best!!" My mom cried back to me.

When I reached the school, the bell started to ring and I went to my first period, World History. Everyone was chatting away until the final bell would ring and Mr. Dumpet would initiate today's lesson. Just then I noticed Courtney writing on the desk again. Why would she want to do such a thing? "Why can't you just write on paper like everyone else? You're such a dunce!" I lectured to her. In a split second she started to glare at me. "Look here, sweetie, I don't care about school property. What are they gonna do to me, tell me "no"? Lecture me? Pffbt, this place sucks worse than Juvi," Courtney replied scratching her short pink hair. "Uggh! Can't you go one day without talking about that hellish hole?" I disgustingly told her. "Sorry hon, that 'hellish hole" is all I have," Courtney replied with a laugh. I just rolled my eyes in pity.

Finally, the bell rang and Mr. Dumpet came into the room. "Okay, guys, settle down. I'd like to get today's lesson over with by the end of class, okay? To start off, who did their homework assignment about what profession they want to do?" I pulled my completed assignment out and waved it in the air. "I got mine, sir! It's promised to be an A+!" Mr. Dumpet wasn't at all surprised. "Well, we all know Duncan did his assignment. If anyone else did theirs, I'll take them now." Courtney just fidgeted with her skull bracelets and nose ring and had an "I don't care" look on her scary, pierced face. While I thought of being an author, lawyer, and psycologist at the same time when I grow up, I pictured Courtney in jail for stealing a meal to get by. It must suck to be an underachiever who doesn't give a hoot about anything.

At lunch time, I sat with my friends who were currently runinng for Student Body President. Considering I've been elected Student Body President 3 years straight, I decided to stay out of the race this time and inspire my friends who want to be like me. Just then I noticed Courtney walking by with a bag lunch. "Hey Duncs, I got a tuna sandwich if you want some," she said to me. "No thanks, I'm so sure. Where'd you get that food anyway?" "Some wimpy girl, who cares? I got food today, that's all that counts." Then she looked to another lunch table. " Oh yeah, I gotta give that kid a wedgie! Hey, you!" She said as she walked off. Instead of watching Courtney give a boy a painful, unforgetful wedgie, I studied Courtney's clothes. She wore a black tank top that reached to her belly button, blue jeans with skulls on the back pockets, and white shoes that looked worn out and dirtied. Who wears that? Maybe she forgot that it's NOT Halloween. Just then, she had gave the boy a wedgie so hard, she pulled out his pink underwear. "Holy crap, the dude wears pink!" Courtney said out loud. Everyone around there started laughing at the boy who started to tear up in embarassment. I just sighed. "What a mess-up," I thought. Hopefully tomorrow will be somewhat better and less weirder.

Well, there you have it! I'll probably start the pairing business in later chapters. Will these two opposires fall for each other? Find out next time! R&R! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm back with chapter 2! Sorry if the chaps are short. I'm working for ideas on other stories so I'm doing my best lol! Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Enjoy:

The next day, I got to school early so I could go to one of my many school clubs I joined. But the one I'm going to, CHS (Canadian Honor Society) is a club that usually had meetings in the mornings. It was full of intellectual people like myself, conversations about making school days longer so we could learn better, and we also talked about ways to get your GPA at a 4.0. The best part is Courtney wouldn't be there, being she has a GPA of 0.2 and you have to have a GPA of 3.5 to make it into the CHS.

When I took my seat in the CHS room, Caleb, a so-called genius who thinks he knows everything, took a seat next to me. I despise this guy so much and I was wondering why he took a seat next to me. He then started to chuckle. "What are you laughing about?" I confronted him. " I hear in the Book club that you have a liking to that juvenille delinquent girl. Hah! I bet you're IQ is dropping as we speak," He said with a laugh. "Who, Courtney?," After I said this, a thought caught my mind. "Hmmph, yeah right! That must be a joke! I, for one, happen to like girls with brains, not criminal records. Also, she should take a mirror and check out her hair more often, you know. It looks like pink putty lives on her hair. Blehh!" I ranted. Caleb didn't seem to believe my words. "Well, my fellow, ahem friend. You appear to be talking lots about her. It's completely obvious you must like her. If you didn't like her, you wouldn't be ta-" "Now you hold on," I stopped him. "I DON'T like her. Her and I could never do good together. Plus, she has a bad taste in clothes. Hasn't she heard of brighter colors? I mean, COME ON!" Then I noticed he was laughing away instead of listening to me. While Mrs. Hemis, the head of CHS, was talking, all I could think about was Courtney. I don't know why, but I just can't get that stupid screw-up out of my mind.

After I got done with History class that morning, I went to my Biology class where, again, I'd have to see Courtney because we had that class together. Before I'd took my seat, I noticed that she was doing homework and copying from someone else's assignment. "What do you think you're doing?!" I confronted her. She looked up and said, "I'm copying Isabel's homework. I didn't do mine. Like always." She started to chuckle. I rolled my eyes and said, "But the teacher's gonna know that you copied from her!" "Why do you care so much, pretty boy? I thought you hated me. I guess you do like me, huh?" "Shutup! I totally don't like you! Ughh, you're such an ignoramus!" I retorted. Courtney looked confused after I said this. "Guys have called me worse," she replied finally. "Gahhhhh!!" I said as I took my seat. Not to long after, our Biology teacher, Mrs. Plessington, collected our homework assignments and began giving a lecture on Ecosystems. As always, Courtney put her head down to sleep. Why can't she ever stay awake in class? If I was in her spot, I'd stay awake and keep myself away from Juvi, which was letting Courtney off the hook for now until she does something else bad. Why doesn't she care about anything? I thought.

After school was over, I had to go to another club meeting. This time, I had to go to FLOW (Future Leaders Of the World), which was a club based on how you can become a better person and NOT be a follower. We did things like write and make speeches, talk about some of the world's greatest leaders, and learn how to be inspirational to others. There was like 15 people, including me, that were in this club. Just then, I saw a girl walking and lingering outside the classroom. It was Courtney! What was she doing here? I had to hide and not let her see me. I wish she wasn't here. In 5 minutes, our club meeting would begin. Just then, a girl, who was eating gummy bears, started to choke on one and she dropped the bag of treats. All of us were panicing when all of a sudden, Courtney rushed in and gave the girl a Heimlich Maneuver. It wasn't long until the girl spit up the gummy bear. "Oh my God, thank you so much!!" the girl cried. "Yeah yeah, just chew your food," Courtney said with a grim. "Wow Courtney, I can't believe you actually helped that girl," I said walking up to her. She acted embarassed and said, "Ah well, it was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Not a big deal." I looked at her with disbelief. "Alright," she started. "I've had that happen to me before and I know what it feels like! Look, just keep my good deeds on the down low, okay, Duncan? I don't want people to think I'm a sweetheart or anything like that." I smiled at her and said, "I'll keep your secret locked up tight." She smiled at me and walked out of the room as the club meeting began. I never thought Courtney could ACTUALLY be nice. I've never seen that side of her before. Wow, I thought.

Well, there you go! I hoped you guys like this chapter as much as I did! I'll be writing more as time goes on, so stay tuned! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I'm back with chapter 3! Here, we might see if Duncan will fall for his actual emotions and spit it out to Courtney about what he feels. Please enjoy:

On Saturday morning, I woke up to my alarm clock which read 7:15 A.M. After turning it off and rubbing my eyes, I checked out my daily planner and looked at Saturday. This is what it read: " Take little sister to toy store, buy hair gel, write speech for FLOW, do History homework, pick out clothes for next day, go to sleep at precisely 9:00 P.M" I took a glare to the first assignment of the day. My little sister Samantha has been saving up allowance money for about 2 weeks, so now she wants to buy this new Pink Party doll she's been wanting and whining about forever. The problem is my parents are working today, so now I have to take her to the toy store to get it. When i came out from the bathroom, Samantha gave me an innocent look.

"Hi, my sweet big bro!" she started," We're still going to Pug's Toys, right?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well yeah, it is on my agenda for today. Go ahead and get ready and we'll go." She nodded her head happily and ran to her room. After I'd gotten myself ready for the day, I grabbed 2 breakfast bars. After Samantha was ready and got her 20 dollars, we headed out.

When we got to Pug's, after all that walking, we went inside. There was bunches of kids going in and out of this store with their dolls and toy trucks. Personally, I'd rather be trapped between 2 sumo wrestlers than be with my little sister at a toy store. What if someone I knew sees me? I'll look like one of those old babysitters who has no life whatsoever. This wouldn't look good on my resume', I thought. As we reached the doll aisle, Samantha nudged my pants.

"Look, that's the one I want," she said as she pointed to a doll with long pink hair, pink eyes, pink dress, and pink shoes. "It's the Pink Party doll and it's all mine!" She grabbed the doll and told me, "Can I buy this all by myself?" "Yeah, but when you're done buying it, come right back here. I don't want you getting lost," I told her as she ran off to the register. Just then, a finger touched my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. "Ah!! Courtney?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hey, prince charming," she began. "I never thought you'd look for Cinderella here." I started to get a little angry. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. What are you doing at a place like this?"

"I'd ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be home reading a book, darling?" She told me.

"Shouldn't YOU be out of public eyes, "darling", I retorted. Why does she seem to be at every place I'm at? She must've got a job as a stalker.

"My home sucks. I'd rather be out and about checking out the guys and stuff, and just blow my weekend away."

What a loser, I thought. "Well, I'm here waiting for my sister to finish purchasing her doll," As I said this, I saw Samantha waving to me. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to complete my day without your rude interuptions."

"You don't want a kiss goodbye?" She said with a grim.

"Hmmph, yeah right. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I wouldn't kiss a lowlife like you. Keep dreaming, Courtney." After I said that, I walked out of the store with Samantha.

"Yeah, he totally digs me," said Courtney walking away.

As I did my History homework that night, I was looking up maps on my laptop about the Nile River. I had to write an essay about it. When I was two paragraphs in, I started to look at and study the word. The Nile, what else does that mean, I thought. Then I started to think of how Courtney denies she was actually a sweet person inside when she helped that girl. De-Nile, I thought. Well, at least I'm not in denial about anything. I'm sure about everything, I think, I thought unsurely. After I completed my History essay, I chose my clothes for the next day and went to sleep. I'll probably run into that idiot yet again tomorrow, I thought as I went into a deep slumber.

I hoped you liked chapter 3! It looks like Duncan won't admit his real feelings yet lol! stay tuned for the next chapter coming real soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, all you fanfic readers! It's time for chapter 4 of the story! What will happen to Duncan today? Let's find out:

It was Sunday morning and I was dressed in my day clothes and eating breakfast my mother cooked. It consisted of eggs, ham, a couple of pancakes, and a glass of skim milk. Samantha, Dad, Mom, and I were just talking amongst ourselves when Samantha asked me something that's sort of my business.

"So, who was that girl you were talking to? Was she your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No, she's a lowlife stalker who keeps following me everywhere! Sadly, she goes to my school. Hmmmph," I said as I ate an egg.

"You guys makeout in the bathrooms and french kiss and piggy back each other?! Yucky!!" When she said this, I nearly vomited up everything.

"Samantha, please don't use inappropriate words like that at the table. Keep them to yourself," my mom lectured her.

"Yeah, I'm trying to keep down my food, so let's talk about something else," my dad agreed. My parents are both police officers so they like to follow rules and enforce them, especially the ones for meals like keeping napkins on your lap, keeping elbows off the table, and no vulgar conversation. Samantha just loves to blurt things out, though. Then she turned her head to me.

"Maybe she'll find you again today," she said quietly to me while mom and dad were talking.

"Well, sadly, my agenda says I have to go to the park with Caleb to work on a club project, so I probably won't see her," I said.

"Yeah, but you WANT to see her so you can marry her and and go to France so you can-"

"Okay, I'm full now. I gotta go to the park. Bye!" I said as I ran out the door. I really didn't want to go to the park, but that stupid Caleb was my project partner and he just HAD to choose the place we would work. Also, if I didn't do this project, I'd get kicked out of the Honor Society, so I had to do it. When I got to the park, he was there, with a smirk on his face as I stood in front of him.

"Well, let's get this over with because I have to prove that gelatin is, indeed, bad for you," he said. "Watch those supplies as well."

I started to walk toward him. "Yeah, whatever. Gelatin is very good for you, but you DO live on another planet, so," Before I could finish the sentence, I tripped on the supplies and fell on top of Caleb and soon after my lips were accidentally touching his. I started rapidly looking all around and saw that Courtney was standing 10 feet away, watching and giggling. I quickly pulled my lips away.

Oh my God, that tastes worse than paste, I thought. Caleb looked disgusted and couldn't believe his lips. He then walked away and went to a water fountain to rinse his lips. I just stood there and watched Courtney walk away, still giggling a little bit. Oh no, I thought, what if she tells the whole school that I kissed a guy? I'm so screwed! My reputation is ruined! I just hope that she keeps the secret to herself and doesn't tell it to everyone. Monday's gonna be a long day, I thought to myself.

Wow, what a chapter! What will happen next? Find out next time! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with TDI or anything. I own these awesome stories of mine!

Okay, I'm back with chapter five! What's gonna happen to Duncan on this possibly dreadful Monday? Let's see:

I can see it now, I thought. I'll be the slimiest piece of scum the world will ever know! Me? Kissing a guy? EWWW! That should've NEVER happened! What am I going to do? I sincerely hope that Caleb doesn't spread the word on that sufferable Sunday. He was as shocked as I was. Maybe he's too shocked to open his mouth? Good, I thought. Just then, Courtney was coming towards me as I was gathering a couple of books from my locker.

"I'm impressed," she said. "I never thought you'd lock lips with a guy like that.

"No, shutup!" I loudly whispered. "I don't want people knowing about that, you dunce-head! THAT was a mistake!"

"Pffft, whatever, princey. You kissed that dork and you loved it!" She started to giggle a little bit.

I hit my head with my History book and dreadfully said, "Man! My life is totally ruined! Now I'll never get accepted into York! I'll be chopping moose meat for the rest of my life!!"

Courtney acted like it was no big deal. "Okay, so a guy kissed a guy, big deal! It's not like you're gonna go to jail for doing it."

I couldn't believe her. Does she not give a crap? "Why don't you care, Courtney?! If someone saw me kiss him, they'd tell everyone in the whole school and I'll be screwed! It's probably being laughed about right now, ugh!"

Courtney then looked at a poster that advertised the Homecoming Dance and said, "Look, no one is. I'm the only one that saw it, okay? And guess what, princey, I haven't even told anybody yet."

Surprisingly, she was right. No one ever goes to that park except mostly old couples that don't care what young people do. "Well, that's good. You better not tell anybody else either!"

"Oh yeah?" said Courtney. "It's my mouth, ya know. I might just tell everybody now because you got snippy with me."

"Wait!" I pulled her back from blabbing. "I'm REALLY gonna regret this, but, what can I do to keep you from telling?"

Courtney all of a sudden got a weird smirk on her face. "Well, I think I know of one thing you can do. You know that stupid Homecoming Dance is this Friday, right?"

What was she going towards? Oh no... "Yeah, what about it?" Tell me she's not...

"Maybe...you and I can go there together."

"What?! No way! You're not even my type! No!" I said angrily.

She crossed her arms and said, "Okay, that's fine. Then that means I'll have to blab your secret."

Damnit she's good, I thought. I guess I have no other option. I'm gonna regret this. "Ugh, fine," I said with a glum face.

"See? I knew you digged me!"

"No, I don't! I'm going with you because I have to!"

"Hmmph, whatever babe. I'll see you there on Friday night." Before she started to walk away, she got a little close to me and said, "Oh yeah, and wear something hot."

"Ugh, just go away, stupid girl," I said as I shooed her.

As she walked away, I thought of how I'd live through Friday night at the dance with Courtney. I'll probably die after 5 minutes with a jailbird like her, I thought. I guess I shouldn't worry. It's only Monday. That means these 4 days should go by very, very slow, at least I hope it will.

Chapter 6 will be up soon! Stay tuned for more! :D :D


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so now it's Friday night and Duncan is waiting for Courtney to arrive for the dance. Will he FINALLY fall for Courtney and notice that he's been in denial for so long? Find out now:

I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home, my mind kept telling me. I stood by the entrance door waiting for "whatever-her-name-is" to arrive at the dance. I stood there wearing a tuxedo, black pants, shined black shoes, and my healthy hair covered in gel and clean as a whistle. I hope Courtney doesn't come looking like a monster. I refuse to get embarassed by her. Just then, a sweet, rebellious perfume-smelling figure walked through the door. It was her. I saw her as she wore a black spaghetti-strap dress that half-covered her breasts, her pink hair down and just the way it is, and black flats that made slight noises as they hit the floor. She looked at me and whistled.

"Wow, you dressed pretty good, princey," She winked at me and said.

I was smiling at her and I was going to tell her how hot she looked, but I, for some reason, slapped my head and stopped myself. "Uhh, thanks, I just wanna get through this dance and pretend like it never happened next week, got that?"

"Still got that tree branch up your butt, huh?" She giggled and said. I was getting annoyed with her.

"Shutup, Courtney, I don't wanna be at this dance long. I wanna go home and do the things I'd rather be doing right about now."

Then she notices a fruit punch bowl. "Let's just get some punch and sit down or something." So we did what she said.

After we got our punch, we sat down on a leather couch and relaxed. I hoped no one I knew was here at the dance. They'd totally pick on me at school saying I went and made out with a girl. They'd probably say and think that I... actually....lost my virginity to Courtney! EWWWWWW!!! Scary thoght, I thought. Just then, Courtney looked at the people dancing on the dance floor to some slightly fast music.

"Dancing sucks," she said with a sniff, "I wouldn't be caught dead on that floor."

Does she always have negativity for everything, I thought. I finally said, "Not really. There's things that are better, but dancing is adequate for me."

"Oh, I know what you're going towards, babe. You wanna dance with me, don't ya?"

"As if," I told her, "If those people saw me dancing with YOU, they'd probably never speak to me again."

Courtney just rolled her eyes like it was no big deal. "I stopped caring about what people think of me a long time ago."

I looked at her frizzy pink hair disgusted and said, "I can totally see that! Haven't you thought of giving that hair some stylist attention?"

"Haven't YOU thought you weren't admitting something you're hiding?" As she said this, her face got close to mine.

"Ugh, I KNOW I'm straight forward on everything and I take it all easy," I said backing away from her face.

"Hmmmph, yeah right," she said. "You're so uptight all the time!"

"No, I'm not!" I told her standing up. "I'm the most simple person I know." Just then, we noticed that people were slow dancing on the dance floor.

"Look, I'm done arguing," Courtney said. "We came here to..... well, ya know, dance. Do....do you want to or not?"

I guess I couldn't fight anymore. I just have to do what she wants tonight and it'll be all over with. "Ugh, I guess so."

We got to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. Before her hands flung around my neck, she roughly grabbed my hands and put them right above her bottom. I felt the soft fabric of her decent-looking dress and I felt a little bit of fat on her as well. The whole song we just twirled in a slow circle, just like everyone else did. I was feeling awkward.

"Courtney, this is weird," I whispered to her. "I don't know what else to do."

She looked at my hands, which were near her bottom. "You can feel there if you want to. I know you do."

"In your dreams. Anyway, this dance is just against my will. It's NOTHING serious."

"Yeah, whatever you say, princey," she replied.

After the dance was over, I kinda didn't want it to end, but I didn't quite know why. Courtney and I just stood outside the building while everyone left to go home. I was waiting for my dad to pick me up. I crossed my arms and I had a "serious" face while Courtney looked at me.

"C'mon, you had fun. Even more fun with me," she replied with a grin.

"It was okay. Like I said, I would've rather did other things."

"Sure whatever, princey. But we're even though, okay?"

Just then, I saw my dad coming within a distance. I guess I shouldn't leave out a very important detail.

"Not yet," I said. Then I ran up to her and kissed her red lips for about 6 seconds. She looked really shocked after I did so. "You're still not my type, weirdo." I hopped into my dad's car and waved to her with a small grin.

Waving back, Courtney is satisfied and feeling happy and good. "Oh yeah, he so likes me," Courtney said to herself walking home in her decent-looking dress, which she was tearing up.

I'm not sure if I'm continuing this because I don't have any more ideas at the moment. If you guys have any ideas for future chapters, please tell me and I'll be out of this gosh-darn writer's block! :D :D


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back with chapter 7! What will happen to Duncan on this new Monday? Let's find out:

Sweet heaven, I thought. Now I don't need to be associated with that lowlife Courtney, at least outside of school, anyway. As I headed to my CHS club, I was also thinking of what Caleb said to the club members since that Sunday, when I "you know what". The CHS doesn't have very many meetings these days, so he probably is just now telling them. Darn it all, I thought. As I took my seat, Caleb took a seat next to me for some reason. He looked a little happy.

"Well, if it isn't the kissing fool!" he said to me. Oh no, I thought. I remembered now. If anything was worse than kissing Courtney, it was kissing Caleb! Blehhh, I can still taste those pasty lips from that dreaded Sunday.

"I don't know what you mean," I said to him.

"I haven't seen you since the last time we met. How've you been?"

I wasn't really listening to him, so I said, "Oh, crap! We never finished that project! Ah, now I'll be kicked out!  
This is the wor-"

"Don't worry," Caleb stopped me. All of a sudden, he pulled out a folder filled with papers that read, "Duncan and Caleb's CHS Project". "Yours truly has taken care of that." After he said this, he threw the project on the teacher's desk. "Well, there's 20 minutes until the meeting starts, so let's talk."

I was really confused at this point. "Ummm, about what exactly?"

He gave me a strange smirk. "Well well, you remember that one Sunday right? You know, where we ki-"

"Shutup! We're never to tell anyone about that!" I noticed I was whispering loudly. "Uh, have you told anyone?"

"Oh, never," He said delightfully. "But, that was VERY unexpected, I must say. After I told you to watch out for the supplies, you trip on them ignorantly anyway." Then I noticed he got quiet. "I'm glad you tripped."

"What?" I said with a shock. Did he say what I thought he said?

"Darrell, or Duncan, is it? Yes, Duncan," he started. "Although I was somewhat sickened by a guy's, especially your lips touching mine, I-well, how do I say this....."

Oh no, I thought.

".........It....was pleasant."

All of a sudden, I fell to the floor with shock. I had to remember to keep the conversation in an inside voice. Thank God no one was listening to us. "What?! Y-y-you actually enjoyed that?!"

Caleb chuckled a bit. "Yes, my friend, I enjoyed that experience! You see, all of my fellow friends have tasted lips one time or another. I had yet to get a taste until that moment. I'm so glad you were my first!"

I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him, with his short red hair, glasses, and nerdish clothes speechless. "Well, from now one, you're not gonna tell anyone about that!"

"Oh, sure," Caleb said with a grin. "But I don't think I'll ever forget that moment, ever. But I don't mind! Maybe the memories will happen all over again, eh?" He started chuckling to himself.

Ewww, I thought. I could see why I was the first to kiss him EVER. He is definately ugly as sin, I thought. Somebody needs to invent a mental soap so I could scrub all these bad memories and moments out of my head! Until then, I'll have to deal with the thought that a criminal and a super-sarcastic nerd have a thing for me. Why me, I thought.

Sorry for a short chappie! Next chappie will be centered around the drama of Courtney, Duncan, and other characters! Until next time! :D :D :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is now up! Now Courtney will be in this chap and maybe other characters! Let's read:

World History, one of my better subjects. What could be better than learning about ancient Roman Empires? Well, I guess alot of things could be better, but there's something more worse: I'd see Courtney yet again. I don't know why Mr. Dumpet just HAD to assign her to sit next to me every class. He must like seeing people get humiliated to the highest extent. I just sat there, waiting for the teacher to start class while Courtney was focused on writing on her desk. I don't think she noticed me. Godd, I thought. Finally, Mr. Dumpet came into the room.

"Okay, class," He started, "Today, we will be learning about some of the first ancient Roman Empires. The first ones were built in B.C. time and.."

"Hey, Mr. D," Courtney raised her hand and cut him off.

"Yes, Courtney?" Mr. Dumpet said with a sigh. He knew Courtney always had something stupid or pointless to say.

"Why can't we learn about something that didn't take place in your time?" Alot of the class had laughed at this. Mr. Dumpet just rolled his eyes. I couldn't believe how disrespectful she was being!

"Must you always make a smart-alec comment?" I asked her irritatedly. She just smiled.

"Oh, c'mon, even you think this stuff is eye-closing! I'd rather learn about my butt!" Mr. Dumpet got irritated.

"Courtney," He started. "Either you stay here and behave or you'll be cleaning the washrooms after school the next 2 weeks!"

Courtney agreed to shutup and Mr. Dumpet continued his lesson. There was one thing Courtney and mostly all the students at this school feared and that was the school washrooms. They're known for being the most unsanitary washrooms in the county. Of course, I don't use them. I simply hold it in and I don't drink many fluids when I'm at school and I ALWAYS go before I leave for school. There's people that use them at school, but who would go in a bathroom that has used toilet paper on the ceiling and floor, rodents and bugs crawling around, beaver and possum corpses lying around, infected toilet seats, and not to mention the parasite-infested water that runs through those sinks. Courtney says they're much more worse than the washrooms in Juvi. The school washrooms are even more scarier than Courtney, I thought.

At lunch, I sat at a table eating my home-prepared lunch. I wouldn't dare consume the god-awful lunch they serve at school. If this school had better funding and MUCH more money, than the lunch food wouldn't have mold spores. Speaking of bad things, Courtney sat at my table. She had a tray of that disgusting school food I was talking about.

"Eww," I started, "I can't believe you'd actually consume that food! Do you know what's in it?" Courtney just shrugged.

"Oh well, it tastes good to me," she started, and ate a piece of the green meatloaf. "Sometimes people gotta try new things. Like you did when you kissed me." I nearly fell off my seat and looked to see that no one was paying attention to the conversation.

"Shutup, that had no meaning whatsoever!" Courtney just laughed.

"Why can't you admit it already? You know you like me!"

"No, I don't! I wouldn't ever like you because-" Then I noticed a girl talking around a bunch of people two tables away. "Oh no," I said.

"What? What happened?" Courtney was looking at the girl and we both noticed who she was. She was tall with long black hair, wore a reddish shirt and short tan shorts, and was known to be the biggest gossiper at school. She was known to talk crap and talk about everyone. No one really likes her that much. "Oh no, who's the sucker she's talking about know?" I was confused too.

"It doesn't matter. She talks alot of crap that's false anyway," I told Courtney. "She can't be talking about you or me!"

"You never know," Courtney said, "She even talks about the loneliest people of the school. I think we need to do a little eavesdropping!" I wasn't too keen on this idea.

"No way!" I started. "Eavesdropping is wrong and privacy-invading on so many levels!"

"Fine, but I guess you'll let the rumors about you spread and your life can be ruined." She actually had a point. I guess I have to do it for my reputation.

"Okay, I'll do it!"

As soon as I said this, we both started to go over there. I hope I won't here anything about me. This girl was known to damage peoples' lives because of her gossip! I just hope she doesn't destroy mine's. I'm glad I'm eavesdropping, and for some reason, even more glad because I'm doing it with Courtney. What am I hiding, I thought.

Chapter 9 will be coming soon! What is this girl gossiping about? Find out next time! Also, maybe you could share your ideas on what the gossip may be about. Who knows, maybe you'll be right!


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a while, huh? I should stop getting tied up in my other stories. Anyway, I'll refresh your memory on what happened in chapter 8. Courtney and Duncan are eating lunch when they notice the biggest gossip at school is talking in front of a huge crowd of people. Who is the girl? What is she gossiping about? Let's find out now:

Feeling sudden throbs of embarassment, Courtney and I snuck around behind a lunch table so the gossip couldn't see us. She was making the crowd of people laugh, so it must be about something funny. Who knows? She could be talking about Ricky, the skater boy who rides his board into dumpters alot. Of course, she could be talking about Junior, a momma's boy who always cries at school. I don't necessarily find that funny, but this gossip girl is evil enough to chuckle about it. Her name must be Mrs. Devil or something. What is her name? Suddenly, Courtney glanced at her with an evil eye and looked at me.

"Man, if I was a nerd, I could find out exactly what she's talking about!" I just looked at her funny.

"How rude," I replied. "Anyone could eavesdrop easily on a conversation!"

"So? Nerds have the right gear and all the technical stuff so we can hear! But who do I know that's a nerd?" She glanced at me and I smacked her face.

"Don't even try it." I warned. Just then, Courtney saw a bunch of equipment on a lunch table, ran up and brought it all back here. She started searching through the pile and found a tiny mic, a tape recorder, and a wireless headset. She gave me the tiny mic.

"Go put that somewhere by there," She said motioning to the area by the gossip girl. With that, I walked by there and saw an unattended apple, which had noticeable mold spores. I slipped the unnoticeable mic onto the apple and walked back behind the table to where Courtney was. Courtney was wearing the headset. She then put the tape recorder up to the headset.

"Just sit in that seat and pretend like nothing's going on." After that, she went under the table while I sat in the seat and looked at the clock.

Another half hour until class, I thought. I looked at the gossip girl as she still entertained the group of people. I couldn't help but wonder who gets enjoyment out of peoples' misery and embarassment. Courtney is a good example. She's such a dim-witted nuisance, but yet sooooo hot. Danger is somewhat cute in a woman. Good girls are cool, but Courtney makes me....gah! What am I thinking, I thought. I don't like her! She's not my type and never will be. After a long thought, Courtney came out from under the table wearing a blank face and walked away. I quickly noticed the gossip girl and the crowd of people walk away. I soon caught up with Courtney.

"So, did you get footage?" Courtney didn't answer.

"Courtney? Courtney?! What ha-"

"Just come over here." She walked over to the "deserted" table. No one sits at this table because the gossip girl thinks it's a table that gives off bad luck vibes. Of course, Courtney and I never believe what she says. We both sat down. Courtney pulled out the tape recorder.

"You're never gonna believe what that witch Heather said." So that was her name. I couldn't wait to hear what she was talking about.

"Okay, put it on." I told her. She pushed play as I listened to the tape. She went to get the apple that had the mic. The conversation began as I listened and pictured it in my mind:

Girl 1: Come on, Heather, what happened?

Boy 1: Yeah, man, let's hear it.

Heather: Hmm, I don't know. This might be a little too intense for your ears, but I'll tell it anyway.

All Crowd: Cool, awesome!

Heather: So, I saw this preppy boy and this pink-haired punk girl go to a restaurant on Saturday night. I was eating dinner with my family there when I recognized them from school. I couldn't help but notice they were staring into each other's eyes and holding hands. I thought "How cute!" but then I noticed they walked to the bathrooms. But it was like they were walking to collect a bag of money! They were so happy and excited.

Girl 1: So, did they come back?

Heather: Actually, they were in there for a long time. I had to go check my hair and makeup so I just went to the bathroom. When I walked in, I noticed legs were laying out from under the stall, but they weren't lady legs. I looked under and I saw......

Boy 1: Ooooh, who was it?

Girl 2: Oh my god, what happened?

Heather:.....It was the punk girl! She was right on top of him! I couldn't see much. I just saw she had her head hanging and she was sleeping, just like he was. I was so disgusted. But I guess they couldn't afford a cheap motel!

All Crowd:(laughing)

Heather: I couldn't decide what to puke over, their bad fashion taste or the fact they're sleeping in a bathroom!

All Crowd:(laughing hard)

Boy 2: I wonder who they were?

Heather: Well, I heard their names were-

All of a sudden, the tape stopped. At the same time, I felt I was going to lose consciousness. I felt like fainting. My life is officially ruined. I might as well just die now. Goodbye lifeand my future. Just then, as I was fainting, Courtney came walking back. The last I saw was her calling my name. I fell into an unconscious sleep.

Gee, I hope Duncan is okay. In chappie 10, will Duncan wake up? If so, what will he think or have to say for this? Find out next time! :D :D :D :D 


End file.
